Latching or ganging devices of the kind broadly referred to above are known. Typically they are used to releasably latch together furniture modules, such as the components of a sectional sofa or the like, so that the components can be disconnected from each other, and reconnected in a different arrangement. The principles apply of course to a variety of furniture modules. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,879,673, 2,751,969 and 2,904,101. U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,673 is of particular interest in that it discloses a rotatable crank carried on the underside of one furniture component and having a crank or yoke portion which, upon rotation of the crank arm, projects laterally beyond the respective furniture component and engages a fixed lug carried on the underside of another furniture component.